Saying Goodbye
by FrackinFae
Summary: Not sure how to put this. Different Sookie, same Eric. Final goodbyes to Godric. Im sorry, this story will be on hold for awhile...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Godric POV _

_I've__ grown tired of my life this last decade. Perhaps long before that but it seemed like I was waiting for the perfect moment. Is there even a perfect moment to end one's undead life? I volunteered myself to the Fellowship of the Sun, hoping to set an example for both humans and vampires alike, that we can live together, in peace. I only asked that they give me time. _

_I had created two children in my long existence. The first was my beautiful fairy that I thought I loved as my mate. I had only known her for a week and then one night, I was completely consumed by my blood lust and made her vampire. The three nights that I awaited for her rise, filled me with hate. Not hate for her, but for myself, for destroying her beautiful life and taking the sun away from her very existence. _

_When she rose, she did not hate me. She was disappointed in me. The love that we thought we had for one another, turned out to be only that of a maker-child love and relationship. We were friends, not mates. She was still the light in my darkness. _

_We spent a decade together before I released her to live and enjoy her life. I had taught her the ways of a vampire and she grasped them and lived as the first fairy-vampire hybrid ever created._

_We meet once a year, if only to say hello. My first child is the Sheriff of Area 3 in Austin, Texas while I'm the Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas. I will once again meet my first child for the last time tomorrow evening, my precious, Sookie Stackhouse._

_My second child was a Viking. I had watched him on the battlefield, he was a beautiful and magnificent fighter. I was proud to be his maker when he chose life over death. I had asked him to be my companion of death. _

_He was so different from my Sookie. Blood lust consumed him, so that his ways became that of fighting, fucking and feeding. I never released Eric, but I always kept our bond open until a few months ago. He was becoming impatient with me. Before closing off the bond, I let him feel my sadness, my determination that resting my soul after 2000 years was what I wanted. I was not sure if I would see my second child, my warrior, Eric Northman. _

_My only regret is that I never told my children of the other, that they had a sibling with the same blood that runs through them. My Sookie and my Eric, were two different creatures, I only hoped that they would understand my wishes, as their "fader, broder, søn." (father, brother, son) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Sookie POV_

_I was excited to see Godric tomorrow. I have lived over a 1000 years and even though I see him once a year, I can't help but feel the warmth when we meet._

_I sat in my home office, waiting for the sun to set. As a fairy-vampire hybrid, I can still walk in the sun, but I don't do it often. Very few trusted vampires know of what I am and even fewer know of what powers I hold._

_My powers aren't many, but more than any vampire would have. I'm still telepathic, as I was before my turning. All fairies have light to wield and all can teleport. I inherited flying from Godric._

_As soon as the sun set, my only child, Ai'ya walked into my office. I had decided to vacation in the pacific, on an island called Guam when I first met her. She was out for a midnight swim, on the Tagachang beach when I first crossed paths with her. She wasn't scared and she talked to me in a language that I was only just beginning to learn, Chamorro._

_She taught me how to speak the language fluidly and many other things of her people. In turn, I told her of all the places that I had been and what I've learned throughout the centuries. She had fascinated me and when I told her of my true nature, she asked to join, to be my companion of death, just as Godric had made me his. That was 400 years ago._

_"Sookie, will I be joining you tomorrow?" my child asked._

_"If you wish my child. I'm sure that Godric would love to see you again. It's been five years since you've seen him, yes?"_

_"Yes. Mistress, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course Ai'ya."_

_She must want something, she never calls me mistress, unless there's something that she wants._

_"I was thinking of making my own child. I am more than happy with you and you know that I don't want you to release me, but I saw how happy Anthony was when he made Salene as his child."_

_"Is Maya ready to be your child, your friend, your companion for life?"_

_"I had planned on talking to her but I wanted your blessing first, Mistress."_

_"Come here my child."_

_I held her face in mine and looked into her eyes. I believed that she was ready for this, for the responsibilities that she could experience._

_"You have my blessings. You are more than ready, if she is as well. You are my one and only child, I won't tolerate any harm to you or yours if this is what you wish." I told her telepathically._

_Like me, my child is telepathic. She has no other gifts but just as I learned from my fae family and Godric, she is a strong fighter._

_"Thank you, Sookie. I can't thank you enough for allowing me this, everything that you have given to me and taught me, I will pass to Maya when she is ready."_

_A single red tear fell from my child's face._

_"Do not cry my child."_

_"They're happy tears." she smiled._

_"Of course. Do we have anything to do tonight? I want to get area stuff finished before tomorrow evening. Ill be teleporting us to Dallas as soon as the sun sets. No need for packing, I know how much you enjoy shopping for the both of us." I laughed._

_"I can be at the bar tonight, Maya said that she wants to have a date night before I leave tomorrow. Is that okay? I can still work of course."_

_"Enjoy your evening tonight. Maya is a lucky young woman. Dont spoil her as much as I spoil you." I chuckled. It's true, I did spoil my child but she was well deserving of everything that she's been given._

_I decided to drive the 20 minutes to "The Fairies Wings," the bar that I opened with my child. A dash of wine in a glass of blood is absolutely divine and it beats the synthetic, True Blood._

_After I finished area business, I decided to make my special bottle of blood for Godric, like I do every year. A vial of my blood, since I still taste like a fairy, donor blood and a vial of my wine. After it's all mixed together, it's packed into wine bottles that I give to Godric each year._

* * *

_I found it hard to wait for my child to awaken from her day rest and even harder to not text Godric to let him know that I was on my way and that I was bringing my child. Finally, the sun set and Ai'ya was on her way. I could feel her sorrow in the bond from leaving her lover for a day but also the excitement that she was feeling to see her grand-sire again._

_"I'm ready." she announced as she bounced in the room._

_I grabbed her hand and teleported us to Godric's house._

_"Hello, Godric." I greeted. Not waiting for his reply, my child and I ran into his arms._

_"Sookie and Maya, always a pleasure to see you both. Sookie, I have missed you child." my maker told me as he held my face in his hands._

_"Even as a vampire, the year long wait seems too long." I laughed._

_Maya handed him the mixtures of blood. I knew that she wanted to talk to Godric about making a child. After all, everything we've learned as vampires was taught by him._

_"Thank you child. Let's enjoy dinner shall we. Maya, I can tell that you want to tell me something." Godric said as he took the bottles._

_I listened as my child happily talked to my maker. Godric offered her a lot of good advice and told things that I already told her last night. The fire coming from Ai'ya's eyes was truly exulting. Finally after hours of talking my maker's ears off, I told my child to go shopping. I wanted time with Godric before he had to retire for his day rest._

_"Godric, I can sense that something is wrong. Tell me what it is and we can fix it." there was something that I didn't recognize when I looked into his eyes._

_"I'm tired, Sookie. I believe that it's time for me to rest." he said with a sadness in his eyes._

_I let the tears fall from my eyes. I've heard him say this and more before._

_"Is there nothing to do, that I can do? I will respect your wishes Godric but only if it's the last resort."_

_"You've made me a proud maker, Sookie. After living for over 2000 years, meeting the sun for the first time in my existence would be welcome."_

_I bowed my head. I already told him that I would respect his wishes. I was torn about telling my child, she loved him as though he was her maker as well._

_"When?" I asked._

_"When it is time."_

_"And how will I know when that time is? I will stand by you Godric, but I promise that I will not stop you. I love you enough to let you be happy."_

_"I will let you know."_

_"Promise me Godric. Ill even make you pinky swear it to me." I laughed, wanting to lighten the mood. I was just happy that I was able to enjoy the evening with him._

_The night went on and the three of us had a lot to say about nothing and everything. An hour before sunrise, we were ready to say our goodbyes._

_"Ill see you soon, Godric. Your happiness is my own. Ill save the mushy goodbyes until next time."_

_I hugged him and took in his scent. As long as Godric kept his word, this wont be our final goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Eric POV_

_I sat on my throne at Fangtasia, staring daggers at humans and vampires alike. My mood for the past 3 months has been sour due to my maker. He closed his side of the bond down and for my long existence, I was used to feeling the thread that belonged to him._

_Before he shut the bond down, I felt his sorrow. I knew that this life as a vampire was tiring him but he wouldn't listen to what I wanted to say to him._

_After living for so long, I can understand what Godric must be going through. Even my life has become boring lately but I wouldn't voluntarily end my existence._

_The humans that filled my bar were boring, the vampires were loyal, but that was it and my child has become more of a pain in the ass over the last two decades._

_I continued to sit in my throne and reminisce of my earlier centuries as a vampire. Godric and I fought our way through wars, fucked kings and queens together and fed on their blood as maker and child would. We never killed without reason and we never raped, the humans came to us willingly, even when vampires had to live in the dark. The humans were even more willing now and the adrenaline of a good hunt was gone._

_I was broken out of my musings by my child._

_"Master, you have a telephone call, it's from Texas."_

_What did Texas want? If they ever needed anything, they always went through Godric since he was my maker. I went to my office to take the call. This better be good, I hate to be interrupted without good reason._

_"Speak." I said into the phone._

_"Northman. Godric has gone missing for three days now. No one knows where he is and he isnt answering his phone. Have you heard of his whereabouts?" Isabel asked._

_"No. You have asked all in his nest? He blocked the bond from his emotions but I still feel his life force."_

_"We have glamoured the humans and questioned all the vampires in the nest, yes. Stan believes that the Fellowship is behind it."_

_"Do not act, Isabel. Im leaving immediately."_

_Fuck! If that God forsaken church has taken Godric, Ill rip them all limb from limb. It seems impossible that a group of humans has taken a vampire, even more impossible if they were to somehow take Godric._

_"Pamela, get in here." I commanded._

_"Yes, Master?" she responded as soon as she shut the door._

_"Ready the plane. We're leaving for Dallas."_

_I left my office and told everyone in the bar to leave. A few fangbangers tried to stay behind, hoping to get lucky for the night, thus pissing me off more than I already was. I grabbed the nearest female that approached me._

_"I said to get the fuck out of my bar. Linger any longer and Ill rip your fucking head off." I seethed._

_I dropped the pathetic bloodbag on the ground and watched as they scampered out of my club._

_"Pam, get Bobby Burnham on the phone and have him make our reservations at the Hotel Camilla in Dallas. I want everything prepared by the time we get there."_

_"Yes, Master. Is this a social call? I feel your rage."_

_"Ill explain all on the plane, Pamela."_

* * *

_After awakening from my daytime rest, I immediately probed the maker-child bond to see if I could feel anything from Godric. I still felt nothing but his life._

_After feeding from the hotel's donor pool, Pam and I made our way to Godric's house. I nodded at the two guards outside his home and told Pam to stay as well and stay alert. We were both wary of the situation._

_When I entered the living room, Stan, Isabel and an unknown vampire were in a heated discussion._

_"Stan, Isabel." I nodded at both._

_I looked at the other vampire and felt something familiar about her. She slightly smelled like my maker, were they lovers?_

_"I'm Sookie Stackhouse." she greeted._

_"Eric Northman." I nodded back at her._

_Sookie was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Even as a vampire, she had sun kissed skin. Her hair was wavy and golden blond, her eyes looked like a clear blue sky and her body was that of a goddess. If not for the current situation, I would have indulged in her._

_"I still think that the Fellowship is behind this." Stan seethed._

_"I do not think they could have abducted Godric. No human could match him." Sookie stated._

_"They have the man power and their organization is growing. I'm telling you it's the fucking Fellowship." Stan stated again._

_"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. Two thousand years old." said Isabel._

_"Old doesn't make you smart." Stan said. I growled at him._

_Sookie jumped from her seat and had Stan by the throat._

_"You dare speak of my maker like that. I should rip your fucking throat out and feed you to the wolves." Sookie seethed._

_What the fuck does she mean **her** maker? Godric is **my** maker, I am his only child._

_"Put me down Sookie, you have no power here." Stan choked out._

_"He's right Sookie, we've invited you as a courtesy. You have no voice here." I should rip Isabel's throat out._

_I watched as Sookie dropped Stan. Out of rage, I grabbed the nearest object and threw it to the wall._

_"Enough. Godric has surrounded himself with fools. I would like a minute with Sookie." I growled._

_"Fuck this. I say we storm the Fellowship and exterminate them like the vermin they are." Stan growled while walking out of the room._

_I watched Isabel and Stan leave the room. I turned to Sookie to see the rage in her eyes._

_"What is it that you wish to speak to me of? I don't have time to waste and sit around like fucking girlfriends to talk." Sookie told me._

_"You're Godric's child. I am his child. When?" I asked her._

_" I was turned around 920 A.D."_

_"Godric created you a decade before he created me. Did you know about me?" I growled at her._

_"No. I always thought that I was his only child. He released me after a decade but we meet once a year. I am the Sheriff of Area 9 in Austin."_

_"How could Godric not tell me?" I muttered more to myself._

_"If the Fellowship does indeed have Godric, I plan to get him out. I will not need help. You were right, he does surround himself with fools. We might not have authority here but they waited to long to call us."_

_"What are your plans? I wont let you do this alone. He is my maker as much as yours."_

_"Very well, but you are not to speak of what I am about to do to anyone. You can stand guard or scare little children, but stay out of my way."_

_Sookie grabbed my hand and I saw a white light. I tried to break free from her hold but when I opened my eyes again, we were standing outside the Fellowship church in Dallas. She teleported us, she's a fucking fairy._

_"I can sense him inside, he hasn't been hurt. I can do this alone Viking, we don't know if they'll be waiting for us inside."_

_"No. Teleport us to the basement. I suspect if they've been holding him for 3 days then they would have kept him where there isn't any sunlight."_

_We teleported to the basement. I could feel that my maker was close._

_"Godric is here with two humans." Sookie said. I smelled them as well, the fear rolling off of them._

_I followed Sookie to a cell. The two humans were explaining to Godric that he would meet the sun in the morning. I was full of rage again and before the man named Gabe knew it, I had ripped his heart out. The other man, Steve fucking Newlin himself screamed. Before we could kill him, Godric spoke._

_"Do not kill him my children."_

_"Godric, I would gladly kill them all to get you out of here." I told him."_

_"Then we would be no better than them. Let us leave."_

_I watched as he walked to Sookie, they both had pain in their eyes. She took both of our hands and soon we were standing in an unknown house._

_"This is my house." Sookie stated, answering my question._

_"Godric." I bowed before him._

_"How could you not tell me Godric? You promised me. "Sookie yelled at Godric._

_"Calm down my child. I will admit that I was a coward. I went to the Newlins and offered myself."_

_"Why Godric? And what did you promise her?" I asked._

_"That is between myself and Sookie, Eric. I see that you two have met."_

_"How could you not tell me that I had an older sibling?"_

_"Ill leave you two to talk. Godric, Ill be back, I have something to grab at your house." Sookie said._

_I watched as Sookie teleported away. I had so many questions. I felt angry and betrayed._

_Godric sighed. "I accidentally created Sookie. It was a decade before I saw you on the battlefield. We thought we were in love and I went to her one night, I should have been more in control of myself. Because she trusted me, she let me into her home and she let me feed on her, like I did every night. Before I sought her out, I was in a fight and the blood lust consumed me like no other because I knew that I had a little fairy to feed on. I had hated myself but she did not hate me. We were not lovers, she became my friend, my child and just like you, my companion of death. I released her to let her go her own way but we see each other often. I've wanted to tell you both many times but I could not and yet I do not know why. I was a coward in more ways than one."_

_"I could never hate you Godric." Sookie said softly._

_I had to step away for a moment. I felt like I needed to breath, vampires do not breathe. I walked outside to call my child._

_"Pamela, go back to the hotel. Ill call you again, soon." I hung up and went back into the house._

_"Eric, your child is welcome here. You are also welcome to stay if you wish."_

_Godric, you will be staying? I asked my maker._

_"Yes. But tonight will be my last. I want to rest. 2000 years is enough."_

_Before I could say anything, Sookie took my hand in hers and Godric walked away._

_"You knew." it wasn't a question. She did know and she accepted my maker's wish._

_"Yes. Let him be Eric. He hasn't been happy for decades, let him be happy." she spoke softly to me._

_I was angry at her, at Godric. I felt my tears betray me, my pain of losing my maker take over. " I cannot accept this."_

_"You must. Dawn is almost here and he will do it anyways. I can offer you to stay with him, if you wish."_

_What she spoke was the truth. I felt Godric, felt his happiness through the bond. "How?" I asked._

_I would give this to my maker. He has given me life, I could not be happy, but I could give him happiness._

_"Drink from me. I still hold my fairy blood. The effects will only last for a couple of hours."_

_I nodded my approval. She offered her wrist and I bit down. I felt the sweet warmth of her blood flow through my veins. My body felt alive, I felt my sister's acceptance and my maker's satisfaction. I closed my eyes when my fang marks healed on her wrist. Her blood would let me be with our maker for the last time._

_We walked to the backyard to find Godric staring at the stars. I could change my mind now and leave. I would never have to say goodbye, I could just let it be. But, I couldn't. I needed this as much as they did._

_I listened to Godric speak to Sookie like she was his little girl. Like a father would speak to his daughter, soothing her. I watched the tears fall down her cheeks and knew that this hurt her as much as it did me. We said our last goodbyes to our maker and waited for dawn to take him._

_"It wont take long my children." the last words spoken by our maker as we watched the sunrise together._

_We watched as blue flames engulfed his body. He had a smile on his face. He didn't lie, he was truly happy. The flames died and I stood alone with my sister. Her body crumpled to the ground while her tears fell._

_And my tears fell as well. He was gone. I gathered Sookie in my arms and took her inside to rest._

_I wrapped my arms around her as we rested in her bed. I looked into her beautiful eyes as the tears continued to fall, until she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead, feeling another happiness for my sister and let sleep take me as well._


End file.
